Dream Boi
The Dream Boi, also known as the Lucid Boi, is a Boi that feeds off of dreams and nightmares. These Boiz are said to come from the Lucid Lands, a mysterious place far from Jamaa. These Boiz have two variations: Normal Dream Boiz, and Nightmare Dream Boiz. Appearance: Normal Dream Boiz mostly have white fur, with an undercoat of pale gray, pastel purple, pastel green, pastel yellow, or pastel blue, along with a moon pattern of the same colors suggested. Strangely, though, these Boiz have no eyes. They will be wearing a simple white star hat and a moon necklace of any color besides black. Nightmare Dream Boiz, on the other hand, will also have white fur, and an undercoat of only pale gray, and a moon pattern of black, with no eyes of course. They will often wear a black moon hat along with a black moon necklace. Sometimes black candy cane socks will be worn as well. Behavior: As said before, Dream Boiz have a Diet of dreams, and Nightmare Boiz have a Diet of nightmares. The two variations are both very strange. They are mysterious, quiet, and don’t even know who or what King Bean is. They dwell in the nighttime and will lurk around other creatures, looking for a fresh dream/nightmare to snack on. These Boiz are masters of stealth, and mainly the reason is because their paw pads (and fur) are softer than clouds, allowing them to silently slink around unnoticed. Most people fear these Boiz, and they have good reason. They both have the ability to inflict painful dreams on whoever stands in their way, and these dreams are so powerful that they have an ability to drive someone mad, or even kill themself. Their infamous “silent but deadly” reputation has made them threatened by hunters. However, no reports of a successful Dream/Nightmare Boi hunts were found, mostly because of just how cunning these Boiz are. If you just woke up and had a dream while sleeping, but forgot it, a Dream/Nightmare Boi probably ate it. Habitat: The Lucid Lands, recently Jamaa History: Dream/Nightmare Boiz were said to have been visiting Jamaa from the Lucid Lands, and have decided to settle here and leave their home, which none is known about. The first sighting of a Dream/Nightmare Boi was when a Spinnyzoologist was going home after dark, and he saw a strange, foreign Boi lying in a bush unconscious. The Boi woke up, and fled before the Spinnyzoologist could do anything. He went to the Spinny Labs and drew an illustration of the Boi to the other scientists, who proceeded to do research. A few months later, another one was found, and was captured and brought to the labs for observation. After doing a blood test, scientists found out that Dream/Nightmare Boiz do not have regular Spinny Boi blood. Instead, their blood is pure white. The scientists were shocked by this, and are still doing research about these Boiz and the Lucid Lands. Diet: Dreams, Nightmares Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Rare species Category:Don't eat beans Category:Not spinny boi